


Riker's Fix

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-23
Updated: 2006-03-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 03:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8085868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: In the 24th Century, Riker and Troi discuss the accuracy of the NX01 holoprogram. (11/14/2005)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: Since many Enterprise fans are angry that â€œThese Are The Voyagesâ€¦â€ not only suggests Trip and Tâ€™Pol did not continue their intimate relationship after â€œTerra Prime,â€ but also that Trip died, I present this quick fix to the problem.  


* * *

**U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-D  
Stardate 47459.3**

Commander William Riker and Commander Deanna Troi were enjoying tea in Ten Forward while discussing the recent events surrounding the rediscovery of the starship Pegasus. It was clear to Troi just by looking at Rikerâ€™s face that a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

â€œYou have no idea how glad I am that whole ordeal with Admiral Pressman and the Pegasus is over, Deanna,â€ Riker said.

Troi smiled as she took a sip of tea. She was happy Riker was able to put such a huge ordeal behind him.

â€œIâ€™m sure talking with Captain Picard made it easier for you,â€ Troi said.

â€œMost definitely,â€ Riker responded. â€œI canâ€™t thank you enough for your suggestion on viewing that NX-01 holoprogram.â€

â€œYouâ€™re welcome. You probably had fun playing Chef, anyway.â€

Riker smiled, recalling the conversations he had with the NX-01 crew.

â€œI did,â€ Riker said. â€œIt was great to interact with Starfleet legends. It even made me realize how important a very select few people in my life are to me.â€

Troi raised her eyebrows.

â€œReally?â€ she said almost playfully.

â€œYesâ€¦something Commander Tucker said to me in the galley. Itâ€™s amazing how those holoprograms can come up with such things. Itâ€™s almost like the device knows what Iâ€™m thinking. However, I did decide to take the program off line to correct some historical aspects. There were some inaccuracies, as you suggested there might.â€

â€œOh? So Lieutenant Reed was taller in real life?â€ Troi asked.

â€œWell I donâ€™t know about that,â€ Riker chuckled. â€œBut the program suggested that Tucker and Commander Tâ€™Pol never continued their relationship after their first baby died.

Troi stared at Riker with a confused look.

â€œHow could a historical program get something like that wrong?â€ she asked.

â€œBeats me,â€ Riker responded, â€œand thatâ€™s not the worst. The program actually had Tucker dying in that explosion he caused to save Captain Archer.â€

Troi almost choked on her tea.

â€œAnd this was under the â€˜Historicalâ€ file?â€

â€œYes, it was,â€ Riker said as he nodded. â€œI mean, Tucker didnâ€™t make it back for the charter signing because he had to recuperate, but of course he didnâ€™t die. It even had a scene where Captain Archer and Tâ€™Pol were cleaning out Tuckerâ€™s quarters with Archer saying, â€˜Trip is dead.â€™â€

Troi squinted her eyes and shook her head.

â€œItâ€™s almost as if someone deliberately changed the historical files,â€ she said. â€œWho would do something like that?â€

Riker shook his head.

â€œI donâ€™t know, but Iâ€™d hate to think people watch that and believe itâ€™s what really happened.â€

They sat in silence for a moment. Troi looked at Riker after pondering a thought.

â€œYou know, can you imagine what history would be like if Tucker and Tâ€™Pol never got together? Or worse, if Tucker had died? The Federation would probably be very different.â€

â€œProbably,â€ Riker agreed. â€œThey were part of what cemented the foundation of the Federation. Who knowsâ€¦without them, people like Ambassador Spock may never have ever been.â€

â€œWell, if someone deliberately created a fabrication in the history files, they should have a stern talking with,â€ Troi said. â€œIt may be someoneâ€™s idea of fun, but to present an important event like that with such inaccuracies just isnâ€™t right. If you find out who it is, send them to me.â€

Riker chucked.

â€œIâ€™ll get to the bottom of it, donâ€™t worry,â€ Riker said. â€œSomeone probably made changes for whatever reason and mistakenly saved it to the Historical file instead of their own.â€ Riker paused for a moment and raised his cup.

â€œTo the long, happy lives of Commander Tucker and Commander Tâ€™Pol, and all they did to help shape the Federation.â€

â€œHere, here!â€

They clanked their tea cups and talked more about the adventures of the NX-01 Enterprise.


End file.
